


Extra Credit

by handlegg



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlegg/pseuds/handlegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler: they do not end up studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

     Shinji never pays attention in history class. The room gradually heats throughout the day, so that when she enters it again after lunch it’s too stifling to think. She takes her usual seat at the sunbaked desk by the window. Letting down the blind would be useless at this point, and she will take any distraction she can get once the teacher starts droning. A lone fly buzzes its way along the pane, searching for a way out. Shinji understands the feeling. Light footsteps to her right snap her out of the almost-daydream she’s working on. She knows who it is, of course; it took her mere days to identify her quiet classmate by sound alone. Shinji brushes away the thought that it’s weird to listen for her _...friend_ returning to her seat. Kaworu startles her more often than not, so it’s just being proactive, right?  
     Kaworu sets her bag down at her feet and takes out her pencil and notebook. When she flips it open, Shinji catches smells the other girl’s characteristic scent. It’s not a perfume Shinji has ever sampled, nor would she admit to searching for it at the local department store. Of course, she could just ask Kaworu the name. But that would probably be even weirder than looking for it on her own. Kaworu adjusts her collar and looks toward Shinji. Shinji hopes she hasn’t been staring too long--Kaworu’s so pretty it’s just _unfair_.

     “Are you ready for next week’s exam?,” asks Kaworu, settling further into her chair.

     “Er, not exactly,” says Shinji. She really _means_ to study more, but with her schedule it rarely works out. Being a pilot is hard, and no one else understands that better than Kaworu.

     “Want to study for it together?” Kaworu says, smiling softly.

     “Sure, want to come over for dinner?” Shinji quickly replies. Internally, she berates herself for answering too soon, too eagerly. _Why did I say that so suddenly?_

     “Only if it isn’t a trouble, of course. I would be honored to be your guest,” replies Kaworu.

     “Nope, not at all. Misato’s at a conference in Kyoto and Asuka’s gonna visit Mari this weekend,” says Shinji. Her face reddens when she realizes they’ll have the place to themselves, thinking _don’t be stupid, it’s just a study session after all._  Kaworu appears to not notice Shinji’s embarrassment at all, much to her relief. _Stop getting so far ahead of yourself,_ Shinji thinks. _She’s probably taking pity on you again anyway._

     “What time will you be ready to meet?” Kaworu says with a voice shaken by suppressed laughter. Maybe she did notice Shinji’s reaction, and chose to ignore it.

     Shinji can’t decide which is worse. “I’ll just pick up something after school, so maybe around six?” she responds. The teacher calls them to attention to begin lecturing.

     “Excellent. I’ll be ready by then,” whispers Kaworu.

 

     Shinji spends the entire period worrying about what to cook. They’ve had many study sessions together, but Shinji’s growing crush on Kaworu made them increasingly difficult. Maybe if the room weren’t so hot she could focus properly on the Heian period. Shinji does not focus on how Kaworu blows an unruly strand of hair out of her eyes. Repeatedly. Katsu curry or chicken? Shinji wouldn’t have to stop at the store if she made chicken, but it isn’t her favorite. Or if Kaworu stopped nibbling on her pen, Shinji could think of what she needs for dinner and not get caught staring at her mouth. Kaworu just beams at her until Shinji has to look away, face hot. She taps her pen on the blank notebook in front of her, willing herself to at least pretend to listen. The intricacies of court etiquette hold no comparison to the way Kaworu crosses her legs, smoothes down her skirt.

     If the teacher called on her to answer something right now, she’d have nothing to say. Faking illness is always an option. Shinji knows she’s still flushed, which would serve her convenient excuse. She chances another glance at Kaworu. The other girl hardly looks affected by the warm classroom, or anything at all, blithely staring ahead. _You’re really overthinking this one,_ Shinji thinks.

     Shinji plans to make udon tonight. Less to worry about.

 

     It’s nearing six and Shinji hears a firm knock. Her pulse spikes, and she feels her hands become clammier, if that were even possible. She just finished stirring the soup, so she wipes her hands on her apron and strides toward the door. Shinji lets Kaworu in, resolute not to mention the bouquet in her hand.

     “I brought something with which to set the table!” exclaims Kaworu. Shinji gets a closer look at the bunch of flowers in her hand. A few of them look to be fresh out of the ground, roots intact.

     “Uh, let me get a vase for those,” Shinji mutters. “Thank you, Kaworu!”.

     “You’re welcome. I am merely thankful to be sharing my time with you tonight,” Kaworu says, obviously proud of her efforts regardless.

     “Yeah, anyway,” Shinji continues after a few seconds, “I hope you like the udon,” _Why am I so awkward?_

     “I’ve never tried it, but if you made it I’m sure it’s wonderful,” replies Kaworu. Shinji cannot believe she’s never had this dish, but lets it slide. They eat dinner in relative silence. Kaworu’s enthusiastic slurping is conversation enough.

     Kaworu interrupts the quiet when she finishes. "That was delicious, Shinji! I could actually taste the care you put into it," says Kaworu.

     "W-what?" Shinji stammers, “It’s nothing special, really…” and trails off. It’s just a simple soup!

     Kaworu reaches across the table, hesitating before taking Shinji' s hand. "Nonsense. I feel the same for you," she says.

     Shinji looks down at their hands. “Really? I mean, wait, what are you even talking about?”

     “I apologize, Shinji. That statement was too forward. I always get ahead of myself,” she says, looking down.

     “We’re not talking about soup anymore, are we,” states Shinji. Kaworu shakes her head, silent.

     Shinji tangles her fingers between Kaworu’s, so much warmer than expected, and steps around the table. She acts quickly, before she has the chance to lose her nerve. Kaworu stands up to meet her, wraps her other arm around Shinji’s waist. Shinji feels her heart pounding and Kaworu’s breath on her face. The other girl smiles, as beatific as always, before pressing a kiss to Shinji’s lips. Shinji lets out a breath she didn’t know she held, relieved, as she deepens the kiss. 

     If Kaworu’s hands are warm, then her mouth is burning. Shinji wraps her arms around Kaworu’s neck, bites at her lower lip. Kaworu whimpers, clutching at the back of Shinji’s shirt. Shinji backs Kaworu into the counter and splays her hands out alongside her.

     “I can’t stop thinking about you,” Shinji murmurs when they part slightly. Kaworu holds her cheek, tipping her head back to kiss down her throat.

     “I know the feeling,” Kaworu says, mouthed against Shinji’s rapid pulse.

     Shinji shivers. When she looks into Kaworu’s eyes, she sees no hint of the calm demeanor of which she’s familiar. Kaworu’s flushed high on her cheeks, mouth swollen, gaze hazy.

     “I think I'd miss you even if we'd never met,” says Kaworu.

     Shinji's stomach lurches. She has no response, nothing, just an ache in her chest...but she takes Kaworu's hands in her own anyway, leading them toward her room. They don't make it all the way. Shinji turns around when she reaches the doorway, briefly unsure.

     Kaworu asks, “is everything alright? You don’t--”

     “Yeah,” interrupts Shinji, “I’m fine. It’s fine. I’m only a little nervous,” and kisses Kaworu softly. In all of her time spent imagining this, she never considered feeling so restless. But she trusts Kaworu implicitly, and knows she’s in good company. Well, pleasant company anyway, Shinji thinks, brushing aside the last lingering thoughts of studying history.

     Kaworu presses Shinji against the door frame, nudging her knee between her thighs. Shinji reacts, planting her hands on Kaworu’s chest. The other girl huffs a short laugh into Shinji’s hair.

     “What did you want to do together, Shinji?”

     Shinji suddenly feels bold. Asuka won’t be back tonight. Misato is at a conference. No school until Monday.

     She doesn’t answer, just fidgets with Kaworu’s shirt collar. Kaworu starts to look worried, leaning back slightly.

     “You know I want this,” says Shinji, as she pulls her back down to kiss her.

     Kaworu smiles into their kiss, rolling their hips together. Shinji gasps and releases her hold. She tugs at the hem of Kaworu’s shirt, needing more contact. Kaworu gets the hint and starts to unbutton it, fingers trembling. Shinji’s breath catches when she sees the way the other girl’s skin glows in the evening’s sunlight. She runs a tentative hand down Kaworu’s waist and the sensation of her prickling flesh, of knowing she causes this simple reaction, nearly overwhelms her. Shinji can hardly believe she’s so close to Kaworu, but it still isn’t enough. She traces along the scalloped edge of Kaworu’s filmy lace bra with her finger, amazed at how soft her skin feels.  
     Kaworu slowly undoes the first button on Shinji’s shirt, watching her expression carefully. Shinji huffs, impatient, as she starts unbuttoning her own shirt from the bottom. She untangles from Kaworu and throws the shirt to the floor. They look at each other, breathless, and Shinji can’t help her nervous laughter. Kaworu cocks her head to the side in confusion. It’s painfully endearing, so Shinji kisses the question from her mouth.

     “Follow me,” she whispers.

     Shinji takes Kaworu’s hand in her own, again, and leads them into her room. It’s not too messy, fortunately. Any lingering sense of awkwardness dissipates when Kaworu flops on her bed, bouncing a little. Shinji giggles behind her hand. Kaworu sits up on her elbows and licks her lips, all traces of silliness vanished instantly. She rises completely to bend over and peel down her socks, eyes on Shinji all the while. Shinji swallows thickly, her mouth suddenly dry. Her heart feels fit to burst, and heat floods through her veins.  
     Shinji gracelessly climbs into Kaworu’s lap. Her hands tangle into Kaworu’s hair, and this time there’s nothing chaste about the way their lips meet. She drags her tongue along the seam of Kaworu’s lips, licking into her mouth slowly. Kaworu groans and Shinji can feel it, savors it completely.  
     Kaworu bunches up Shinji’s skirt in her hands, gliding over her thighs. Shinji inwardly curses herself for wearing such plain underwear, but she forgets that as soon as Kaworu runs a finger across the hem. She tears herself away from Kaworu’s mouth to pant hotly in her ear, wordlessly asking for more. Kaworu rubs her fingers around Shinji’s clit with increasing pressure, sensation amplified by the thin cotton.

     “You’re already wet here, Shinji,” murmurs Kaworu, sounding vaguely surprised.

     “Um, that’s...normal?” she says, breathier than expected. _How could she not know that?_ wonders Shinji.

     Kaworu doesn’t respond. The room, while dark, has retained the day’s heat. Shinji’s hair sticks to her temples, and she decides that they are wearing far too many pieces of clothing. She slides her finger under the strap of Kaworu’s bra strap and slides it down. Her lips follow after it, chasing down Kaworu’s smooth skin.

     “Take this off,” she hints. Kaworu can do nothing but comply. She tosses it aside and lays back, hands above her head. Shinji just stares, the picture of inelegance complete with slack jaw. Her breasts are just as pale as the rest of her, and Shinji simply _wants_.

    “You too!” says Kaworu. She watches as Shinji stands up facing away from her, fumbles with her own bra, and then her skirt fastenings. Shinji pauses when she’s done, hands hesitant on her panties.

     “Alright, you first,” she says quietly, turning around. To her surprise, Kaworu’s already divested herself, wearing only a huge grin.

     Shinji laughs and mutters, “never mind,” before shucking them off.

     Shinji moves to lay on her bed next to Kaworu, but the other girl pushes her back instead, fingers gently circling her wrists. Kaworu’s fingers are maddeningly cool on her heated skin, and Shinji can’t remember ever being handled so delicately. She sucks a kiss just below Shinji’s rapid pulse point, laving over the spot. Kaworu releases her hold and Shinji clutches the back of her head. Heavy heat suffuses throughout her body. She’s never been this aroused, with every inch of her set alight with each touch. Shinji whines when Kaworu cups her breast, simply running her thumb along her skin.

     “You’re sensitive there,” states Kaworu, her breath hot on Shinji’s throat.

     Shinji doesn’t know how to respond, so she just nods. She feels slightly guilty not reciprocating, but she’s reduced to thoughtless writhing when Kaworu flicks her tongue over her nipple. Kaworu sucks at it, her short licks driving Shinji wild. Shinji’s dying for ever more contact, arching her back to find relief.

     “Please, Kaworu, I need--,” Shinji breathes out.

     “Tell me,” Kaworu says, even as she shifts down the bed.

     “More, _please_ ,” she implores.

     Kaworu reaches down to tease Shinji’s clit. Shinji moans, fingers twisting into the sheets as her eyes fall shut. Kaworu’s hair tickles against her thighs. Anticipation builds, every stroke heightening her pleasure. Shinji opens her eyes, meeting Kaworu’s, just as she drops her head down to kiss at her clit. She gasps; and it’s too much, and not enough. She grips Kaworu’s hair in her hand, needing to cling to something before she loses all control. Kaworu eagerly explores her with her tongue, spurred on by Shinji’s quiet moans. Shinji’s limited to half-formed pleas, her hand tightening in Kaworu’s silky strands. The tension within her spirals tighter, unbearably so. Kaworu presses a finger against her, slicking it up before pressing it in. Dull pressure intensifies the sweet ache that’s consuming Shinji. She’s beyond her limit. Shinji’s so close, so close that when she opens her bleary eyes, the sight of Kaworu touching herself is enough. She comes with a choked off cry, shuddering violently.  
     Kaworu rolls over to finish herself off, but Shinji grabs her hand away. She nearly sobs, temporarily denied her release. Shinji hovers over Kaworu, taking in the way her breath hitches when she slips her hand between her trembling thighs. She moves uninhibited into Shinji’s touch, Shinji’s name on her lips…  
     Shinji’s hardly begun to touch her, but Kaworu tenses and comes, moaning shamelessly. She sounds almost astonished. Shinji watches her shiver through aftershocks, sighing deeply.  
     They collapse together, sweat already cooling in the evening air. Shinji’s heart slows, her entire being sated and quiescent. She’s in disbelief, amazed at what just transpired. Before she can even think to say something, Kaworu breaks the silence.

     “Incredible. You’re amazing,” she whispers.

     “So are you,” says Shinji. She drapes a heavy arm over Kaworu, warm and content. Kaworu tucks her closer. She doesn’t speak, just holds Shinji close as the last rays of light in the room fade.


End file.
